Choque térmico
by Hiei-and-shino
Summary: Sobre pessoas nascidas no inverno e no verão e encontros em bancos de parques. x UCHIHA SASUKE/UZUMAKI NARUTO, Universo Alternativo x


**Sumário: **Sobre pessoas nascidas no inverno e no verão e encontros em bancos de parques.

**Naruto não me pertence. Nessa fanfic, ele é do Sasuke. No mangá também, aliás.**

**Fanfic betada por Gih Bright, aquela linda! (L)**

* * *

**Choque térmico**

* * *

_I threw a wish in the well,_  
_ Don't ask me, I'll never tell_  
_ I looked to you as it fell,_  
_ And now you're in my way_

_I trade my soul for a wish,_  
_ Pennies and dimes for a kiss_  
_ I wasn't looking for this,_  
_ But now you're in my way_

Carly Rae Jepsen, "Call me maybe"

* * *

É inverno e está frio. Essas são as duas primeiras coisas que Naruto pensa quando ele se senta no banco daquela praça e segura mais firmemente seu chocolate quente entre suas duas mãos enluvadas. Mesmo que estivesse acostumado com o inverno, sempre sentia frio. Sensei Iruka costumava dizer que era porque ele era uma criança do verão, mas talvez ele tenha uma baixa tolerância para o frio – ou possui má circulação pelo corpo todo, o que é menos provável, mas com sua sorte não é impossível – porque ele sempre é gelado, não importa o quanto Naruto se aqueça ou tente fazê-lo nesse clima cruel. Sakura, no breve relacionamento que tiveram, costumava acordar durante a noite, reclamando de como ele deveria ser descendente de picolés.

Um sorriso passa por seu rosto ao se lembrar de tantas coisas ao mesmo tempo e, de repente, Naruto se sente deprimido. Sempre acontece isso no inverno. Lembrar-se das coisas ruins porque o frio não o deixa exatamente animado e impulsivo, como acontece no verão. Ou talvez isso seja apenas saudade de Konoha; da pequena cidadezinha que não é nada parecida com Tóquio – linda, perigosa, cruel, enorme e desconhecida sob os olhos azuis de Naruto.

De repente, ele decide não pensar mais nisso e passa a brincar com sua própria respiração enquanto não toma seu chocolate quente, rindo todas as vezes que consegue ver seu próprio hálito – o que não é uma ocorrência rara. É uma brincadeira boba e infantil, mas é melhor que pensar em como não se sente bem nessa cidade, mesmo depois de meses vivendo nela para estudar.

Os pensamentos estão voltando, Naruto percebe rapidamente e tenta arranjar outra coisa para fazer. Afoga-se em seu chocolate quente, a ponta da língua queimando pelo calor inesperado. Ele já está começando a coçar essa parte queimada com os dentes quando um estranho senta-se ao seu lado, rosto levantado para cima, olhos fechados e nuca batendo delicadamente nas costas do banco; uma maneira de nivelar sua respiração. Ele é moreno com um corte de cabelo extremamente toquiano e seria extremamente pálido se não fosse pelo leve rubor nas bochechas. Pela maneira como está arfando, ele estava correndo. Nesse frio? Naruto já o considera louco.

Como Naruto nunca aprendeu o que é disfarçar, ele decide encarar o homem ao seu lado com olhos azuis quase arregalados e obviamente revelando que não tem muito que fazer. Não demora em o homem notar a atenção que está recebendo e quando ele abre os olhos, revela duas orbes negras que encaram Naruto com um a expressão levemente aborrecida, mas que lembra seu observador de algo relacionado a um peixe morto. Ainda assim, Naruto tem a decência de sentir-se encabulado, dando um sorriso ao moreno; um cumprimento silencioso e animado.

O homem pisca algumas vezes antes de rolar os olhos e fazer um barulho muito parecido com um grunhido. Ele passa as mãos nas mexas de cabelo que caem sobre seu rosto e prontamente ignora Naruto sem pensar duas vezes. O sorriso que o loiro lhe entrega cai imediatamente e ele, sendo Uzumaki Naruto, não consegue deixar sair barato. "Você não precisa ser mal-educado".

O estranho o encara como se ele fosse mais louco do que ele pensava e dá de ombros. "Quê? Você só _sorriu_".

"A maioria das pessoas sorri de volta, ou cumprimenta. Ou sei lá!"

A expressão de peixe morto apenas se intensifica, provavelmente por causa das olheiras e do mau humor. Cara estranho. "A maioria das pessoas tem a opção de não cumprimentar estranhos quando eles o cumprimentam. Eu opinei por não fazê-lo".

"Nã-ãh". Naruto discorda. "Quando alguém, nesse clima terrível e desgraçado, é gentil com você, você é gentil de volta!"

"_Cara_" E pela maneira como ele fala, o estranho não está muito acostumado com esse tipo de gíria. "foi só um _sorriso_". E uma pausa. "E o clima não está ruim".

"É. Um sorriso". Naruto concorda apenas para discordar. "Que eu te dei para ser educado. Se você tem educação, você retorna, da mesma forma que retornaria um aceno de alguém que você conhece, mas não tem tempo para parar e falar com ele. E o clima está terrível, sim! Tóquio é bem melhor no verão. Aliás, tudo é melhor no verão!"

O estranho de cabelos negros rola os olhos e Naruto se prepara para o sarcasmo que vem rápido como uma bala. Entretanto, o estranho não faz sarcasmo muito bem, porque só consegue respondê-lo com cinismo e acidez, temperado com um pouco de irritação e muita sequidão:

"Porque todo mundo que senta em um banco de um parque praticamente vazio, no meio do inverno, espera ser bem recebido pela pessoa ao lado. E só porque você conhece uma pessoa, não quer dizer que goste dela, ou que precise cumprimentá-la. Nunca ouviu falar de fingir que não viu alguém? Obviamente não, na cidade que você veio, você provavelmente deve conhecer todo mundo. Como não deve passar de cinquenta habitantes, estou certo que não deve ter ninguém que você não goste. Ou melhor: pessoas irritantes ao seu redor, que não falam com ninguém, huh?". Ele pisca os olhos lentamente antes de voltar a falar. "E com esse seu jeito espalhafatoso, estou certo que você deve _amar_ o verão. Correr e suar e fritar seus neurônios no calor do sol sem medo de perder suas células cerebrais, já que você provavelmente não as usará nunca, não?"

Há uma pausa. Uma pequena grande pausa onde Naruto pisca e tenta assimilar tudo o que esse estranho lhe disse. O que esse maldito, filho da puta que não te conhece, disse. E mesmo assim, tudo o que consegue dizer, mais surpreso que irritado é: "Já disseram que você é um grosso?"

Pela primeira vez, o estranho sorri. É um sorriso pequeno e fino, um curvar de lábios que não mudam o mistério daquele homem, mas dão aos olhos frios um leve brilho divertido.

"Já te disseram que seus olhos são extremamente azuis?"

Naruto pisca uma, duas vezes e então decide que tem de parar de conversar com estranhos.

"Sasuke". O estranho – _Sasuke _– se apresenta, estendendo a mão. Naruto a encara com uma expressão desgostosa.

"Você podia ter feito isso quando eu te sorri".

"Eu tinha a opção de te ignorar. Eu fiz. Você não deixou. Vai apertar a minha mão ou eu preciso enfiá-la na sua cara para você deixar de ser mal-educado?"

"Ah, agora _eu_ sou mal-educado?"

"Minha mão ainda está estendida e não está assim à toa. Se você não apertar, você é o mal-educado".

Naruto suspira irritadamente, mas segura a mão dele de qualquer forma e a chacoalha uma, duas, três vezes, de maneira longa e cômica. Sasuke ainda está com aquele sorriso no rosto. É nesse momento em que o outro nota o quão o ignorante de cabelos pretos têm as mãos quentes. Quentes _demais_. Isso o faz pensar em sensei Iruka e suas conversas sobre crianças das estações. Como Naruto era verão, Sai era outono e Sakura era primavera e que era por isso que eles não conseguiam se dar bem, porque eram opostos demais para viver sem discutir e ofender. Isso faz com que Naruto pense alto demais.

"Então é por isso que não nos damos bem". Ele fala de repente, pensando um pouco alto demais. "Você é uma criança do _inverno_".

Sasuke o encara com uma expressão que dizia perfeitamente que ele pensava que Naruto era louco o suficiente para se chamar a polícia, mas ao invés disso, ele pergunta: "Do que é que você está falando agora?" porque ele também deve ser muito são.

"Só uma coisa que meu sensei costumava dizer quando eu era pequeno. Você sabe, sobre crianças e suas personalidades".

O olhar de peixe morto retorna. E combina muito bem com o rosto pálido de Sasuke, Naruto observa. "Não, não tenho a menor ideia do que é isso".

Sim, definitivamente, Sasuke é a criança do inverno que Naruto nunca pensou em conhecer; misterioso e depressivo, mergulhado em tonalidades de cores frias – tão diferente do próprio Naruto (_alegre e bobo e ofuscantemente_ animado).

"Não é nada muito importante". Naruto responde, tentando terminar o assunto. É bem melhor que voltar a discutir.

"Ah, nisso nós dois concordamos". Sasuke responde, um sorriso que revela seus dentes afiados aparecendo em seu rosto. E em seus olhos negros. "Afinal, se é algo que você sabe e eu não, não deve valer a pena o trabalho de ir pesquisar".

Antes que Naruto perceba, eles voltam a discutir. De novo e de novo e os minutos que um tinha para descansar se tornam horas. Mais ou menos como sensei Iruka sempre disse que ia acontecer. A interação entre ele e Sasuke, Naruto percebe, é parecida com a de Sai e Sakura, que não conseguiam parar de irritar um ao outro porque um era claramente silencioso e calmo e a outra era jovial e bela – bem, exceto pela parte em que eles acabaram ficando juntos após anos de discussões e provocações.

**X**

Cinco anos depois, eles ainda estão discutindo, mas as mãos estão dadas por tanto tempo que o toque delas é morno. E o inverno não entristece mais Naruto tanto assim, da mesma forma como o verão não irrita mais Sasuke o suficiente para que ele fuja do país.

* * *

**N/A.: **Era para ser dois estranhos se conhecendo em um parque. Era para acabar com Sasuke indo embora após não retornar o sorriso de Naruto. Era para acabar com o elogio dos olhos azuis. Cresceu nesse monstro de Universo Alternativo que, por enquanto, eu gosto. Faz tempo que não escrevo nesse fandom. Faz tempo que não escrevo com esse casal. Faz tempo que não escrevo.

Deve estar meio OOC, mas é mais ou menos assim que eu vejo Naruto e Sasuke se conhecendo depois de adultos, sem romantismo inicial, ou pelo menos bem implícito. Implicantes e meio infantis, mas ainda, de alguma forma, adultos e mais maduros que quando eles se conheceram com, bem, a idade em que eles se conheceram – antes de entrar no time. Estou escrevendo uma fanfic em que Sasuke e Naruto se conhecem com já interações sexuais logo de cara, o que faz com que o relacionamento deles já mude, para algo menos saudável, porque o Sasuke é cheio de daddy, mommy e brother issues. Issues everywhere.

E eu sei que essa coisa de _crianças das estações_ é tudo falso. Inventei aleatoriamente e acabou se tornando o tema principal da história. Era só para ser um pequeno detalhe da narração, but oh well, shit happens. E eu sei que isso combina mais com o Kakashi, mas acho que nunca usei o Iruka em uma fanfic então decidi citá-lo. E como eu odeio o Kakashi, era o Iruka ou o Jiraya ou a Tsunade. Mas adivinha? Sim, eu odeio eles também.

Nota da autora maior que a fanfic. Explicações demais, sono de menos e faz tempo que não converso com vocês, do primeiro fandom que entrei. Estou com saudades mil, principalmente porque eu sempre me esqueço de mandar reply. É. Falei demais.

Carly Rae Jepsen porque eu adoro essa música. Eu adoro por razão nenhuma e acho que combinou com o início da fanfic. Título implícito na fanfic toda, gentz. Sasu/Naru sempre consegue o melhor de mim!

**Reviews!**

**P.S.:** Para aqueles que acompanham _O Curioso Caso do Bebê Morcego_: sai este ano o segundo capítulo. A porcaria do bendito início da fanfic é que se recusa a sair.**  
**


End file.
